Reminiscing
by Mooser
Summary: Kakashi returns home to find his beloved Sakura Reminiscing. Short summary, Short story. Read the rest to find out. Rated T for mentioning of sex.


Hi people of Fanfiction! :D This is my first Fanfic that I've actually put up, so yeah. I'm not sure how this is gonna turn out. Anyways, I like the idea of this story, however, I'm not sure I like the way I wrote it. So please, Review, so I know what to think. I based this story off a simple picture that I found. Not quite sure how I got this idea from the picture, but whatever. It works. :D

Pic: .com/albums/l53/Angel_14_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Sitting alone at home was not something a very experienced and antsy Haruno Sakura was enjoying. However, she didn't have much choice. Apparently, Tsunade was quite fed up with having a certain very lazy, yet demanding shinobi on her back about always coming home to a barely alive kunoichi. So, Sakura was, quite literally, forced into a week's worth of vacation.

"Ugh….I can't stand this," muttered an irritated Sakura. "I should be at the hospital, filing those papers and doing my normal check-ups, but noooo. Kakashi just couldn't let that happen."

She sighed dejectedly, and plopped down on her couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. She quietly stared at one of three pictures that sat atop of her mantel over her fireplace. One was of team seven, after Sasuke had finally returned. One was a picture of just about every shinobi she could get her hands on. And the third, her personal favorite, was a surprise picture of her and Kakashi's first kiss together. Naruto had had the guts to take the picture himself. Of course, he got one hell of a beating for it afterwards. She smiled at the old memories. It had been nearly two years since she finally confessed to Kakashi that she just couldn't rid him from her mind. Kakashi only smiled and immediately reeled her in for a breath-taking lip lock. Granted, he still had his mask on. But she still found it romantic.

"Reminiscing I see?"

Sakura jumped in response to the silky tenor of her lover behind her, which promptly landed her on her rear on the floor. How she had failed to realize that he had actually arrived was beyond her. But there he was, standing behind the couch.

"Kakashi! What the hell! I thought I told you to never scare me like that!" She screeched, "Do you wish for me to harm you?"

"Eh…heh….Well, you may have mentioned it….." He scratched the back of his head bashfully, "But I would rather have you pleasuring me than harming me, Sakura-chan."

As always, he never failed to release her anger. It was one of the things that irked her most about him. No matter what the circumstance, she couldn't stay mad at him. One day, he had even come home with four broken ribs, a cracked femur, a nearly shattered wrist bone, and a concussion after attempting to get her the perfect birthday present. He knew she hated people going through a bunch of trouble just to get a gift for her, however, this wasn't just any gift. It turned out that he had actually fought his way through several, very hostile groups of skilled bandits to get her a ring.

"ura-chan?...Sakura." The sudden seriousness in his tone had managed to snap her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed that he had moved to kneel in front of her.

Once he had her attentive green eyes aimed at him, he gave her one of his eye crinkling smiles and slightly tilted his head. When he spoke, it was quite obvious that he was laced with worry.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan? You seem to be a bit out of it."

"I'm fine Kakashi. I was just…." She paused to smile for a moment, "I was just reminiscing."

Rubbing his gloved hand lightly up and down her calf, he leaned forward and lowered his voice just slightly in curiosity. "What exactly, may I ask, were you reminiscing about?"

Sakura let a full blown smile, which she had learned that Kakashi was quite fond of, adorn her facial features. "Remember when you came home on my 21st birthday?"

He nodded silently, knowing exactly where this was going. He, too, let a smile grace his features, as he glanced at the dark silver ring with cherry blossom shaped and colored diamonds that rested on her ring finger. Amazingly enough, that ring was the only ring that he would ever find suitable for her. So, of course, he had to get it.

"How could I possibly forget that day? You practically flung me onto the bed when you simply caught a glimpse of the box," A feral grin slowly appeared under his mask as he remembered every detail after that vividly.

Blushing madly at the memories that he had brought up, Sakura quickly thumped his forehead with a simple flick of her fingers. She remembered that night in enough detail without him having to add to it. Though, she couldn't stop the grin that crept its way to her.

"I wish you could have seen your face when I did," she giggled lightly at his sudden embarrassment, "It was _Priceless._"

He playfully glared at her. Her emphasis, not matter what it was added to, always made things worse. For example, his embarrassment. Hatake Kakashi was _rarely_ surprised. And to learn that all those years as a Jonin and a Black Ops member went to waste when it came to hiding his utter amusement and shock when it came to his feisty little minx was very disappointing.

"Making fun of me is not the nicest way to say _Welcome Home_ to someone who has been gone for about four days…." Even through his annoying mask, anyone could tell that he was pouting.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to where they were side to side to each other. "Then you shouldn't have brought it up. The sex I mean. Not my 21st birthday," She had slyly corrected herself when she saw Kakashi opening his mouth to disagree with her.

He slouched when she shot his argument down without warning or hesitation. It wasn't fair that she knew him so well. He continued to pout with his one visible eye and covered lips, hoping that it would stir some sort of wanted reaction out of her.

Exhaling slowly, as if she was talking to a mere child, she shook her head and leaned against him. Smiling as he reached his arm over her to pull her closer, she glanced up at him and his gray, lopsided hair.

"Welcome Home Kakashi."


End file.
